justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Worth It
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Extreme Crew Version August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Mashup) Dance Crew (Extreme Crew Version) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Extreme) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Crew Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Extreme Crew Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 6 (P1) / 2 (P2) (Mashup) 3 (Extreme Crew Version) |alt = Extreme Crew Version |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Crew Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Arrows) (Beta)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 / / / (Extreme Crew Version) |gc = (Beta) Paradiso/Bright Green House/Tamarillo/Grape-Valhalla (Extreme Crew Version) |lc = (Classic) Rose Gold (Classic) (Beta) (Extreme Crew Version) Pink (Mashup) |mashup = Tease me |audio = |dura = 3:46 |pictos = 181 (Classic) 114 (Extreme Crew Version) 92 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Sarah Magassa Extreme Crew Version Marion Champmartin (P1) Sophia Biza (P2) Grace Bolebe (P3) Celine Baron (P4) |choreo = Classic Elodie Murcianohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in5FmyMGWoM Extreme Crew Version Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BL85WArDKic/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |nowc = WorthIt WorthItALT (Extreme Crew Version) WorthItMU (Mashup)}}Kid Ink ve Fifth Harmony tarafından "Worth It" , , ve . Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, pembe altın renkli bir gladyatör kıyafeti giymiş, gümüş saçlı bir kadındır. Saçları uzun ve örgülü. Siyah ve bakır bir başlık, sol kolunda siyah bir patent kılıfı, bakır askısız sütyen ve etek ve siyah ve pembe altın uyluk uzunlukta yüksek topuk çizmeler giyiyor. Macenta aura yayıyor. Extreme Crews Versiyonu Extreme Crew Versiyonundaki dört antrenörün tamamı siyah saçlı kadınlar. Kırmızı sütyenleri, sağ bacağında büyük delikli siyah skinny jean pantolon, tek altın omuz pedleri (P1 ve P3 sol omuzlarında, P2 ve P4 sağlarında ise), yüksek bel örgü tozluk, siyah bisikletçi botları giyiyorlar. Altın kayışlar ve karanlık güneş gözlüğü. Değişik saç stilleri, başlık ve eldivenlerinin renkleri ile ayırt edilirler. P1 P1 in yarım kapağı ve eldiveni açık mavi ve midilli saç stiline sahip. P2 P2 in yarım kapağı ve eldiveni yeşildir ve altın bir kurdeleyle sarılmış pembe ve siyah örgülere sahiptir. P3 P3 in yarım kapağı ve eldiveni kan portakalı ve başının arkasında üç çörek var. P4 P4 in yarı kapağı ve eldiveni kraliyet moru ve saçı mısır tarlalarında örgülü. WorthItALT Coach 1.png|P1 WorthItALT Coach 2.png|P2 WorthItALT Coach 3.png|P3 WorthItALT Coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Klasik Dansçı pembe parlayan daireler ile gümüş bir platformda duruyor. Birbirlerine bakan ve her ikisi de savaş baltası tutan iki gümüş dişi heykel vardır, bıçakları bir çift melek kanadı gibi kıvrımlıdır. Heykeller ve parmaklıklar sıcak pembe renktedir. O ve onun platformu heykellerin yanına yaklaşıyor, gökyüzü mavi, pembe ve mor renk alıyor. Balta, merkezi ve tabanı pembe renkte yanıp sönerken ve bıçakları açık mavi renkte yanıp sönerken yakınlaştırılmıştır. Extreme Crew Versiyonu Arka plan tenha bir ara yolun sonu gibi görünüyor, yangın merdivenleri, geleneksel Hindu şekillerinden sonra temalı pencereler ve inşaat iskelesi. Gerçek şarkı sırasında, pencereler müzikle birlikte zamanında yanıp söner. Sokak, arka planın rengine bağlı olarak renk değiştiren siste kaplıdır. Şarkının bazı noktaları sırasında, arka plan dansçıların üzerinde sarı bir ışık huzmesine sahip olacak. Arka planın kenarları zaman zaman yangına tükürür. Şarkı, ekranın siyaha solmasıyla bitiyor. Mashup Worth It has a Duet Mashup with the theme "Tease me". The Mashup features Male/Female duet routines where dancers turn to face each other. Dancers * Get Low * Promiscuous (Remake) * Get Low * Jambo Mambo * Get Low * Mamasita (Remake) GM1-P1 GM2-P1 * Jambo Mambo * Bailando * Mamasita * Get Low GM3-P1 GM1-P2 * Mamasita GM4-P1 GM5-P1 * Jambo Mambo * Bailando * Mamasita * Get Low GM6-P1 GM2-P2 * Promiscuous * Kurio ko uddah le jana (Remake) * Mamasita * Promiscuous Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Ellerinizi başınızın yanına koyun. Gold Moves 2 ve 3: Kollarınızı yavaşça başınızın yanına doğru atın. Gold Moves 4: Ellerini yukarı doğru at. Fearmemortalgolden gold.png|Gold Move 1 WorthItGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Crowntimegolden gold.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 WorthItGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 ve 3 in-game Finalcross gh.png|Gold Move 4 WorthItGMInGame3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme Crew Versiyonu Extreme Crew Version rutininde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: Sol kolunuzu ve sağ kolunuzu aşağı çekin. Sonra sağ kolunuz yukarı ve hızlı bir şekilde sol kolunuz. Balance gh gold.png|All Gold Moves Gold moves worth it alt.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'ta P1 için 6 Gold Moves ve P2 için 2 Gold Moves (ikisi aynıdır): Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 ve 5 (P1): İki elinizle kendinizi havalandırın. (Mamasita) Gold Moves 3 ve 6 (P1) / Her İki Gold Moves (P2): Kollarını aç ve kısa bir süre salla. (Get Low) Mamasita jdnow gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, ve 5 (P1) worthitmu gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, ve 5 (P1) in-game Getlow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 ve 6 (P1) Both Gold Moves (P2) worthitmu gm 3 p1 gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 3 ve 6 (P1) Both Gold Moves (P2) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Girl Power *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z *Hall Of Fame *Unlimited S-Z *Princess * Extreme Crew Version *Extreme Moves *All Songs S-Z *Extreme *Unlimited S-Z *Quartet * Trivia * Bir promosyon görüntüsünde, koç eldiveni yanlışlıkla sol elindedir. * Önizlemede, piktogram rengi macenta yerine açık kahverengi, oklar kahverengi yerine fuşya şeklindedir. * Şarkı seçim ekranındaki Klasik rutin görüntüsü, arka planda gün batımı veya gün doğumu gibi görünür. Ancak, asıl arka plan gün doğumu veya gün batımı yerine gündüz olarak ayarlanır. * Klasik rutinde, kamera konsollarında, dansçının, ilk ayağında ("Çok fazla şey konuşabiliyorum ...") söylendiğinde, dansçının sol ayağını sağ ayağının önünden geçtiği hareket sayılır. , ancak ikinci ayette değil ("Sadece zor çünkü ..." söylendiğinde). *Bazen, 8. Nesil konsolları için Dünya Dans Pistinde Klasik rutini çalarken çok sıradışı bir aksaklık oluyor: piktogramlar yerine oyundan bazı avatarlar çıkıyor. Galeri Game Files Worthit.png|''Worth It'' Worthitalt.png|''Worth It'' (Extreme Crew Version) WorthItMU.png|''Worth It'' (Mashup) Worthit_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Worthitalt_cover_abumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitsquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Worthit banner bkg 54.png| menu banner (Classic) Worthitalt banner bkg 55.png| menu banner (Extreme Crew Version) worthit map bkg.png| map background (Classic) worthitalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Crew Version) Worthit cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) WorthIt_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Worthitalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme Crew Version) WorthItALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme Crew Version) WorthItAva.png|Avatar (Classic) WorthItALTP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Extreme Crew Version) 200500.png|P2 s golden avatar (Extreme Crew Version) 300500.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Extreme Crew Version) WorthIt_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) WorthItALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitalt photobooth.png|P2 (Extreme Crew Version) on Photobooth worthitalt picto error.png|Pictogram error (Extreme Crew Version) In-Game Screenshots WorthIt2017Menu.png|''Worth It'' in the menu WorthItCover.png| loading screen (Classic) worth it png1.png| coach selection screen (Classic) WorthItAlternateSongSelectScreen.PNG|Extreme Crew Version in the menu WorthItAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG| loading screen (Extreme Crew Version) worth al selection.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Crew Version) Wortitmu load.png| loading screen (Mashup) Worthitmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Worth_it_jdc2017.jpg|''Worth It'' ( ) in the menu Worthit jd2018 menu.png|''Worth It'' in the menu Worthit jd2018 load.png| loading screen Worthit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Worthitalt jd2018 menu.png|''Worth It'' on the menu (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Crew Version) Worthit jd2019 menu.png|''Worth It'' in the menu Worthit jd2019 load.png| loading screen Worthit jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Worthitalt jd2019 menu.png|''Worth It'' on the menu (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Crew Version) Worthitalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes worth it bts.png|Behind the Scenes Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-fifthharmony-worthit-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Worthit hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay 1 Worthit hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 jd2017 left 4.png|The Extreme Crew coaches appearing on the 4 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram Beta Elements Worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color, beta menu square and beta menu banner Worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow Worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors Others Fifth_Harmony_Ft._Kid_Ink_-_Worth_It_Just_Dance_2017_Official_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Classic Version) Just_Dance_2017_Worth_It_by_Fifth_Harmony_Ft._Kid_Ink_-_Official_Track_Gameplay_US.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Classic Version) WorthItALT_thumbnail_UK.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Extreme Crew Version) WorthItALT_thumbnail_US.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Extreme Crew Version) artwork.just-dance-2017.784x720.2016-06-14.34.png Worth it fondo 3.png|Background 1 Worth it fondo.png|Background 2 Worth It Menu .png|Menu update 94d7e99d-7e65-4d85-9e89-c8454213a329.jpg|Karaoke glitch in the Mashup UPZ.gif|P1 from the Extreme routine messing up worth al dance quesr.png|P4 on the Dance Quest menu Videos Official Music Video Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink Teasers Worth It - Gameplay Teaser (US) Worth It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Worth It (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Worth It (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Worth It - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2018 unlimited Worth It -Megastar Worth It - Just Dance Now Worth It - Just Dance 2019 Extreme Crew Just Dance 2017 - Worth It Alternativa Just Dance Now - Worth It (Alternativa) 5 star Worth It (Extreme Crew Version) - Just Dance 2018 Mashup Just Dance 2017 Worth It (Mashup) - 5 stars Extractions (No HUD) Just Dance 2017 - Worth it Worth It - Just Dance 2017 (Extreme) References Site Navigation es:Worth It ro:Worth It ru:Worth It en:Worth It Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Düet Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Sarah Magassa Kategori:Marion Champmartin